<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Werewolf Who Loved Me by Small_Hobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408608">The Werewolf Who Loved Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit'>Small_Hobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucas the Werewolf [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spooks | MI-5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, werewolf!Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wrong with werewolf!Lucas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Carter/Lucas North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucas the Werewolf [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Werewolf Who Loved Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for DW's Fan Flashworks 'Tape' Challenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Adam looked critically on the wound on Lucas’ arm. “You really ought to get this seen to, but it’s so close to transformation that we can’t risk it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be okay. You know I heal much faster when I’m in my were state, last month’s rash disappeared really quickly,” Lucas replied.</p>
<p>“Yes, but only after you spent most of the day wearing a cone.”</p>
<p>Lucas shook his head. “Don’t remind me! But what else do you suggest we do?”</p>
<p>“I’ll put a dressing on it and bind it with surgical tape and hopefully that will work.”</p>
<p>Adam dressed the wound, and when Lucas told him transformation was about to begin, he departed to do something else for the next hour until he heard the yipping which meant transformation was complete.</p>
<p>After ninety minutes, hearing nothing, Adam started to get worried. He went to the utility room to see what had happened. Opening the door, he saw the werewolf looking guilty, the surgical tape hanging from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh, really!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The following month, when Jo came onto the Grid, she saw the werewolf lying with his head pressed to the floor. “What’s wrong with him?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Someone is in disgrace,” Adam replied. “Lucas and I had an argument just before he transformed. He wanted his birthday presents before transformation, and I said I would give them to him afterwards, since it would only be one day late. Anyway, after transformation I found this one had found one of the presents and was pulling the sticky tape off to see what it was. I took it off him and by the time I’d repaired the wrapping, he’d also found one of his were presents and was making off with that. I was not pleased.”</p>
<p>“Oh dear,” Jo said. “It could have been worse.”</p>
<p>Adam grunted and turned back to his work. When he looked up later, he saw the werewolf had slunk over to join Jo, who was surreptitiously feeding him dog treats.</p>
<p>“He’s really not right, you know,” Jo said. “And his coat’s all rough.”</p>
<p>“I can give him a good brush later,” Adam said and turned back to his computer.</p>
<p>Malcolm had been following the exchange and said, “Adam, do werewolves cry?”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t think so. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“This one looks like he’s about to.”</p>
<p>“What? I don’t understand what’s got into him.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a psychiatrist,” Malcolm said, “but you’ve had a few problems with the last couple of transformations, first the rash and then the wound, and you had an argument just before transformation this time. It makes me wonder whether Lucas has started thinking you would rather not be with him after all.”</p>
<p>Adam stood up. “I never thought that. Yes, we have our disagreements - what couple doesn’t - and some of the problems we face are unique, but there’s no-one I’d rather be with in whatever state he is.”</p>
<p>The werewolf stood up, wagged his tail, and prepared to launch himself at Adam. Hurriedly, Adam stood to one side to avoid being knocked to the ground, inadvertently pushing his chair across as he did so. The werewolf didn’t have time to adjust his trajectory and landed on the chair, which, being on wheels, slid across the room, banging into the side of Harry’s office.</p>
<p>Harry emerged. “Can’t you control that creature?”</p>
<p>Adam walked over and put his hand on the werewolf’s shoulders. “He doesn’t need controlling. Just loving!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>